Lyra (X-Ray
Physical Description Lyra has black hair styled into a wavy pixie cut and light purple eyes. She is small and compact, standing slightly shorter than average height. She’s lightweight and skinny and has slight but noticeable curves. She has moderate hips, a toned butt, and c-cup breasts. When living in the city, she wore camisoles or a corset-styled top, a knee length a-line skirt, and flat either mary-janes or ballet slippers. Once living in the forest, Lyra starts wearing a pair of shorts, a long sleeve, mid-driff, scoop neck t-shirt, and bandages from her fingers to her elbows and toes to her knees. She also has given herself paint markings on her face, chest, wrist and ankle. These are made up of dark red dots. On her face, she has a series of graduated dots under each eye, and one under her bottom lip. She has an arced row of varied sized dots just under her breasts along the peak of the bottom of her ribcage. On her right wrist is five rows, the first and last being the smallest and same size, the second and fourth being about 1.5 the size of the first, and the third is about 2 times the size of the first. On her left ankle is a series matching the right wrist. Underwear: generally no bra while living in the city due to her shirt style but a sports bra once living in the forest, cotton high-cut briefs. Sleepwear: either her dayclothes or nothing at all. Swimwear: her underwear. Personality/Mental status Lyra is easygoing and opportunistic. She often fell into situations where she was in danger but generally kept her cool about the whole thing. When faced with Mogar’s inexperience, she sees helping him learn about things not as an option, but as an obligation (that she’s happy to do). Lyra’s excitable and will throw herself into new things with vigor. As for her mental status, it's questionable, but she's probably sane. History Lyra is the only child of a boring young couple. She was the first surprise in their bland lives, being an unplanned pregnancy. Her early years were quiet and played out in front of cream and taupe colored walls. She had average grades and an average look. In high school, she had a boyfriend as dull as her parents and she went to prom with, as was the norm. It wasn’t until college that Lyra did anything exciting at all. In college, Lyra cut off her hair into the pixie cut she wears today. She started wearing colourful makeup instead of “the nude look”, and she began dressing more brightly as well. She tried different fashions until she found one that she liked and stuck with that. She was studying business at college because at the time, it had seemed interesting, but she quickly realised she made a mistake that she would never bother to correct. When she graduated, Lyra went to work at a cube farm, running papers from one cubicle to another or perhaps to the copy room. This wasn’t even what her degree was for. Still, she was in a place that seemed to work, so she didn’t bother changing it up. It was boring, but it paid decently and kept her busy. Lyra had a bit of a problem though. She seemed to attract trouble. She’d had this problem since she was a child, but as she got older, the trouble got worse. It went from a bully on the playground to a mugger on the street. She was held up multiple times on the street and managed to walk in on her bank being robbed as well. She was held hostage at gunpoint in a store and all of these were stopped by policemen or so-called superheroes. In fact, one person in particular saved her several times: Mogar. Lyra became obsessed with thanking the man that so frequently had saved her life (or at the very least defused the situation she was in). She was desperate, truly distressed at not being able to find him, something that would normally attract the attention of—Superheroes! She found, or they found her, X-Ray and Vav, the town’s resident superheroes. Surely they could help her find Mogar! Reluctant on one side, the duo showed Lyra Mogar’s treehouse. She left him presents and thanked him profusely, but he told her that it wasn’t necessary and that she should leave. She wouldn’t leave him alone until he accepted her gratitude. Lyra tried one more time to thank Mogar, but once again he turned her away. She pleaded with him that if he would just come to the park with her that night, she would leave him alone. He agreed, hoping this would be the end of it. At the park, Lyra had a small picnic ready and wanted to show him her favourite sight in the city: the stars. When he saw the “majestic sight” that she promised, he simply grumbled and told her to come with him. Back at his treehouse, they observed the stars in the forest where the air was clean. Lyra was taken aback at the sight and hugged him, pressing her breasts against him tightly. For once, he took notice. He couldn’t stop looking at them after that and… Lyra had to leave. Mogar was very insistent that she needed to leave. Lyra caught sight of the reason and, blushing, asked if he needed to take care of that. It came out that Mogar had no idea what to do, and Lyra took it upon herself to help him. After that she stopped coming by, because she had thanked him and the evening had ended rather awkwardly. Mogar didn’t like this. His problem had come back and he tried taking care of it himself, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t find Lyra though, so he turned to the only people he knew—X-Ray and Vav. There was a bit of miscommunication over what he was looking for at first, but eventually they understood and helped him locate Lyra. Mogar announced loudly that he needed Girl’s help the moment that he saw her. She was startled and looked confused at the sudden appearance and announcement. She tried to get clarification, and when she did, she promptly turned a bright shade of red and told Mogar that they should talk in her apartment. After some back and forth, Lyra was made aware that “it wasn’t the same” and she agreed to “help” him again. They had sex for the first time and Mogar decided that she wasn’t going anywhere. He asked her to come live with him in the forest, help him anytime he needed, and he would provide for her and teach her to take care of herself. Lyra agreed, packed a bag and said goodbye to city life. Once she got to the forest, Lyra embraced her wild side. She dressed more appropriately for movement and took up archery to learn hunting. One day, she decided to paint herself the same way that Mogar is, and adorned herself with dots of varying sizes. She does make one trip into the city on a semi-regular basis though; to pick up her birth control. Hobbies/Skills * Reading * Journaling * Star gazing * Gardening * Hunting * Archery Special Powers/Weapons Natural at getting into trouble. Is learning to use a bow. Quotes “Look! The star is out!” “Do you not… touch yourself?” “For the last time; it’s called sex.” Trivia Unintentionally mimics Mogar’s speech pattern. Image flower: Amethyst - admiration. Image songs: “The Bad Touch” by Bloodhound Gang | "Damsel in Distress" by Idina Menzel | “Holding Out for a Hero” by Jennifer Saunders Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:X-Ray & Vav Category:Gana's Characters